


Mellow

by accelsynchros (shinygio)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: First Time, M/M, PWP, Underage bc Yusaku is 16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 05:12:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14664018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinygio/pseuds/accelsynchros
Summary: Ryoken loves Yusaku’s hands. He also loves the way Yusaku’s hands touch him.





	Mellow

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on a roll. A VRAINS roll.  
> Tbh, datastorm is my OTP and bottom Ryoken my passion and I think it's c r i m i n a l that there's so little content so...I made it myself, and chugged a whole bag of sugar in the process bc this wasn't supposed to be as much love making as it was to be mindless porn so...yeah, I hope y'all enjoy.  
> Also credits for Raven bc without her beta-ing this would be a mess

Ryoken loves Yusaku’s hands.

Loves his typing fingers, the way they hold cards in a duel.  How they gently push their owner’s bangs behind his ears when he is concentrated. How they tightly grip cups, knuckles slightly whitening with the mindless effort. 

He also loves the way Yusaku’s hands touch him.

 

“Is this okay?” Yusaku asks, fingers pinching Ryoken’s nipples and pulling a groan out of him _. Yes, more than okay,_ he nods _._ Then Yusaku moves even closer, impossibly closer, his thigh in between Ryoken’s pushing just a little further, making him moan embarrassingly loud. He bites his lower lip in a poor attempt of disguising his arousal but Yusaku gently kisses it away: “I want to hear you.”

And Ryoken has never managed to really deny him anything, his boy. His beautiful boy.

The bed feels soft underneath them both, Ryoken let’s himself get lost in the wonderful feel of Yusaku kissing his throat, the wet pressure making him squirm helplessly as roaming hands keep caressing his torso, tracing a bunch of paths from his chest to his navel. Both of them overwhelmed in their inexperience, Yusaku kissing further down his body with determination, Ryoken tangling his hands on his partners soft hair.

It’s when Yusaku is left staring at the buckle of his belt that green eyes look up at Ryoken, trying to discern any kind of apprehension. But then Ryoken smiles, the tips of his fingers carefully touching the delicate line of Yusaku’s jaw. This has always been on his terms after all, Ryoken was willing to take whatever Yusaku wanted to give him and he was willing to wait as much time as Yusaku needed. So he sits back up, tenderly takes Yusaku’s face and kisses the frown on his eyebrows, his sharp cheekbones, the corner of his mouth and everything else that he adores.

Yusaku’s slender, beautiful hands settle upon his own. Bright, green eyes bore into blue. It’s decided as they share a kiss, slowly, still tentative in their love. Yusaku keeps looking at him as if he was his most precious thing and Ryoken himself still handles Yusaku as if the boy was made of the purest porcelain. Ryoken hugged his thin waist, resting his forehead on a bony shoulder. Yusaku was still mostly clothed and warm, so very warm- He sighed, insecurity remnants still taking the best out of him and wondering if this was really the right thing to do, if Yusaku was completely sure instead of just indulging him.

 

Therefore, it was Yusaku who took the next step to their dance and guided Ryoken back down in the bed. Intertwining his fingers with Ryoken’s, pale skin against the olive of his own. _Yes, I’m sure._ He seemed to say, firmly holding Ryoken and pressing his lips into the back of his hand. _I couldn’t be surer about doing this with you._

And then Ryoken couldn’t think anymore. Yusaku’s teeth pressing teasingly into his chest, not enough to hurt but enough to make him arch his back in silent appreciation. He lets Yusaku’s hand go just to wrap his arms around his back as Yusaku’s tongue played with his already sensitive skin and it was hot, unbearably hot. Gritting teeth as Yusaku toys around with his willing body. Ryoken’s hands take the belt, pushing it down and undoing it clumsily, pushing buttons and first layer of clothes away for Yusaku to see him whole.

He takes into the view of Yusaku’s hungry gaze. Messy hair and clothes, thoroughly kissed lips and flushed cheeks all makes Ryoken’s gut twist and fill in with heat he can’t bear. It’s too much…Then he grips the bed’s sheets as Yusaku’s open mouth takes him over his underwear and his hands. He’s already wet, hard at his partner’s mercy and it feels good, so good but it’s not nearly enough and his eyes fill with unshed tears at the pleasure and his voice pleads almost pathetically for Yusaku to give him something more.

 

And so he does, pulling the last piece of clothing down and staring intensely at Ryoken. It’s a last chance to tap out, he recognizes. The lone bottle of lube is on the nightstand along with the condoms, tucked safely into the drawer waiting for this very same chance. “It’s okay,” He ends up saying, eyes clouded with lust, throat dry with a need only Yusaku could help him with, “I want you.” _I need you_ goes without saying.

 

It happens fast, Yusaku’s fingers carefully dip inside while that soft tongue licks his cock and it’s uncomfortable as it is pleasurable. Yusaku prepares him thoroughly, opening him up and finding places Ryoken never had the heart to explore and it makes him feel as if he’s on fire. Ready to burst as Yusaku keeps hitting the right spot with dexterous fingers, his teeth now sinking on the soft skin of Ryoken’s thighs.

For a moment Ryoken wonders if this is what Yusaku wanted. Making him come apart with only his fingers, entertains the idea of putting on a show for him until he ceases motion altogether, reaches for the drawer and his dick jumps. Oversensitive and needy, he looks with glazed eyes at Yusaku. Beautiful, lovely Yusaku. Ryoken tightens his thighs around his waist, all his muscles stiffing to relax a few seconds later, inviting him.

And so, their chests flush together and Yusaku pushes in. And it’s good as much as it hurts at first but Yusaku is kind and goes slow, slower until Ryoken asks for him to _go on_ and _fuck him already_ to which gorgeous, _amazing_ Yusaku complies and pounds into him, kisses him deeply and holds him as softly as he can while Ryoken cries out and he loves him, loves him so much _, so so fucking much_ , _his boy_ and then it’s done. Ryoken makes a mess out of them both and Yusaku ruins their sheets but it’s fine, they’ve got this. They’ve got each other.

Ryoken kisses Yusaku’s sweaty forehead, grips his wrinkled shirt in two handfuls and makes him lay down in bed too. Yusaku smiles, a rare smile that’s only meant for Ryoken and Ryoken alone as he hugs him close, lips lovingly tickling his partners clavicle as his thin fingers stroke his back: “I love you.” He says, eyes closed and expression pleased. It’s time for a good night’s sleep, as long as Ryoken holds him there’ll be no nightmares for him.

 

“I love you more.” Ryoken replies, even if it’s not a competition. They laugh together. 


End file.
